


A collection of minifics

by Audinosaurus



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audinosaurus/pseuds/Audinosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Wataru/Kengo minifics, as stated in the title. Various drabbles about Kengo and Wataru involving the mysteries of blowjobs and the joys of kissing. And jacking off. The seventh chapter has implied sexual assault, the other chapters are all consensual and among adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which They Bathe Together

Wataru always used the bath to relieve stress. The warm water, the smell of the soap, being able to immerse himself and just be quiet. It was relaxing. It was comforting. It was his coping mechanism for anything that strained him.

Kengo's stress level had risen over the past week. He was working hard to improve his music, to write more, to work towards his dream. It was an uphill battle that left him exhausted, sore, and worn out. Wataru was quick to notice that his friend was under pressure.

He thought for ways to help. Kengo sat beside him on the couch, quietly steaming in his emotions. Wataru knew he didn't have the social skills to talk, and Kengo probably wasn't one to sit and rant about his problems, but the bath --that was always comforting.

"Kengo-san... Do you want to take a bath with me?" He offered, a small smile on his face. Kengo looked over with momentary surprise, thinking it was pretty brave for someone who cherished his bath time so much.

"I'd love to!"

Wataru worked on filling the bath soon after, fulfilling a ritual. Every bit of soap or shampoo was laid out neatly, towels were nearby, Kivat's vessel sat on the ledge. It was empty for now; Kivat didn't want to scare off the guest, of course.

Wataru called out, "You can join me whenever you're ready" before sliding into the tub, resting his feet against a flat edge beneath the water and sinking down so that only the tip of his nose up was exposed to the relatively chilly air. It was easy to relax in the heat, letting his mind drift off.

When Kengo entered, towel around his waist, Wataru's eyes were drawn to him. Kengo wasn't built like Nago was. He was wider and more square, though he thought there was probably less muscle than Nago had. Wataru rarely saw bodies other than his, and they held some sort of curiosity for him. He wanted to see the differences each inch of skin held. 

His admiration of his friend's body was short lived as Kengo joined Wataru in the bath. He was a little more clumsy at it than Nago, used to showering, but he slid into place and Wataru could hear him inhale and exhale the heat of the water. 

"This place is really rockin', you know?" Kengo turned to flash Wataru a bright smile and Wataru became aware he'd never seen Kengo's hair down like this. Without the ponytail holding it back, it parted messily down the center, almost obscuring the large blonde chunk that nearly defined him in Wataru's eyes. 

"Kengo-san," Wataru stated, sitting up straight, bothered by how black and dark Kengo's hair looked.. "Wet your hair." Kengon didn't understand and his confusion showed as he dipped his head back, letting his hair become soaked by the warmth surrounding him.

Wataru waited patiently, but made quick work of the damp locks once Kengo rose. He started partway to the side of his scalp, dividing precise, even sections out of it. The skill was something his mother had taught him years before. As he slowly formed a braid in the hair, Kengo relaxed. He took in the heat of the water, the feeling of Wataru's fingertips against his skin, and the sensations around him. His eyes drooped closed.

Upon finishing, Wataru took a handheld mirror from outside of the tub and handed it over. Kengo opened his eyes to admire the braid that extended across his forehead, showing off the blonde chunk he'd put in on a whim to add to his rocker persona. Like this, it looked like art, a woven piece of cloth rather than another addition to his edgy personality.

Kengo's mind, however, switched focus. The sensations of Wataru pampering him and his stress had brought up darker thoughts. 

"It's beautiful, Wataru, " Kengo began, hesitating for a moment before pressing on. "But right now I want your help with other things."

Wataru answered without a thought, "Like what?"

Kengo leaned in towards him, causing Wataru to gulp nervously. Upon noticing the fear, Kengo was quick to pull back a few inches, not wanting too intimidate his bath partner.

"I want. . . To control something, just for a while. Can I try with you?"

Wataru thought over it before nodding. He wanted to help his friend, and whatever it was, he was sure Kengo wouldn't betray him. They were friends, after all.

It didn't stop him from being startled when Kengo lifted him by the hips and set him on the edge of the bathtub.

"If you want to stop, just say so or something, okay? I'm not gonna do anything you won't like." Kengo's eyes were honest, but Wataru noticed that one of his hands was traveling towards his groin.

It wasn't that he'd never touched himself. He knew what masturbation was, but his mind had never traveled towards anyone else touching him. Especially not Eritate Kengo. Wataru didn't protest it, biting his lip as Kengo wrapped his decently calloused fingers around his length.

It was very different when someone else touched him, he noted. Wataru's hands were smooth and bony, the former from his extreme amounts of time bathing. Kengo's were rough and bigger and different in many ways, including how they moved, twisting along the sensitive skin and slowly stimulating Wataru, making sure he was aroused and erect.

Kengo listened to Wataru's breathing, the shallow breaths of approval that poured out. He looked up for confirmation as he asked, "Can I do more?"

Wataru nodded, feeling his hair fall in front of his eyes. As he shook it out, he became aware of how Kengo was moving-- both of his hands were on Wataru's hips now, and he questioned what Kengo would do. 

The question was soon answered as Kengo wrapped his lips around the head of Wataru's length. He used his tongue to map out pieces of skin down the shaft. The heavy breathing and quiet moans from Wataru was exactly what he needed, the power high that let him feel in control of something.

Eventually he switched to thrusting the member down his throat, pleased with the louder sounds of pleasure he received for it. The best sound Wataru made, though, was the gasping when he came. Kengo wasn't exactly fond of the taste of cum, but in this circumstance, with his best friend, he was happy to swallow and pull back. He reached up and pushed some hair out of Wataru's eyes.

"I feel a lot better now. You're a true friend, you know? Trust like this really gets me rockin'!" When Wataru seemed to have his breath, Kengo pulled him bath into the bath, using his hands once more to help clean sweat off of his partner's face. 

Eventually Wataru spoke, asking "Kengo-san, shouldn't I do something for you, too?" He didn't know what he would do, but the new pleasures made him feel like he'd gotten the better half of the deal.

"Eh?" Kengo questioned. "Nah! Maybe another time. You already got me this rockin' hairstyle after all!"

Wataru nodded, almost relieved because Kengo seemed to understand how clueless he was. None the less, he reached his arms out and gave Kengo a hug.


	2. In Which Wataru Tries Something New

It was a week later when Wataru became the one to talk. Kengo sat with him on the couch, talking about how things were. They'd gotten better, it seemed. His musician's block had lessened. Wataru quietly contributed some of it to himself, listening to the stories that poured from Kengo like a fountain.

Eventually, Kengo tired himself out with talking and laid back against the couch, elbows up, sighing happily as he stared at the ceiling. 

"It's really great to have a friend like you, Wataru!" He added, after a moment. "You're great."

Wataru smiled, thinking back to the previous week. It was on his mind still, invading his thoughts. He'd considered asking. . . Was now a good time?

"Uhm. . . Kengo-san." He started, as nervous with speech as ever.

"Yeah?" Kengo looked over with s brow cocked.

"That thing from when we bathed together. . ." Wataru saw Kengo's smile turn sheepish at the mention. "I want to try it, for you."

Kengo was silent for a moment. He was surprised Wataru was forward enough to ask, and the idea. . . He wasn't protesting it, after all, but one thing did bug him.

"A blowjob."

"Eh?"

"It's called a blowjob, Wataru-san." Kengo grinned. Wataru was so cute in how clueless he was. "If it's really something you want to do, I'll let you! Just don't do it because I did, okay? Don't do anything you don't want to! For anyone!"

Wataru chuckled at how eager he was to say these things. It was nice to hear the uplifting words, since he heard them so rarely.

"I want to." Wataru nodded, as confident as Wataru ever was. "I want to try doing more things for you."

Kengo nodded, understanding. "Do you want to use the bath again, or--?"

"I'd rather bathe after." Wataru commented, thinking about last time a bit more. It was pretty messy, with all the bodily fluids. . .He reached across the couch to grab the opposite arm for leverage, before pulling himself over Kengo's knee and down between his legs. 

It took a minute for Wataru to get comfortable, and Kengo adjusted his own position in the meantime.

"Just remember you can stop whenever you want." Kengo reminded, receiving a headshake from Wataru, who was edging his hands forward. He undid the belt and button of Kengo's pants quickly, but slowed on the zipper. He felt Kengo pet his hair encouragingly, before glancing at the fabric of Kengo's boxers-- the only thing besides air separating him from Kengo's dick. He noted that Kengo already seemed harder than he'd been when they started

They were flashy, he noted, with a neon pattern that felt fitting for someone like Kengo. He giggled some, which Kengo answered with a cheerful "Like them? They're my favorite."

Once more Wataru nodded, taking a deep breath before going ahead and pulling down the waistband of Kengo's underwear. 

He looked over the organ at first, touching gently with his fingertips. Wataru had never seen someone else's so close. Like their hands, Kengo's dick was different than his as well. It was circumcised and thicker than his own, with less hair around it. He found himself staring down the details, examining the texture of the skin, feeling where the veins were with his fingertips. 

It was a long while before he noticed Kengo's voice, the quiet strained gasps and moans when he touched certain parts. Wataru looked up and their eyes met, and Kengo looked away, flushing and focusing on his breathing. Wataru was just too cute, looking up from in front of him like that. . .

Wataru curiously wrapped his fingers around the shaft, pumping experimentally. The moan he heard was reassuring and he continued, gaining a pace. He slowed gradually, eventually stopping and pulling his hands back, bracing them on Kengo's knees. Kengo rested a hand on the back of Wataru's head, petting his hair. He was short of breath and almost painfully aroused from how Wataru unintentionally had teased him. 

Wataru carefully touched his lips to the skin, kissing at sensitive areas, figuring out where to touch once more. He trailed his tongue up the underside of Kengo's shaft, looking up at him for confirmation and receiving a breathless nod.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Wataru slid his mouth over the tip, gently taking the first few inches. The hand on his hair tightened into fists, and he could hear Kengo groan at the slow sensation. That alone pushed him to take more, fighting against his gag reflex to milk more of the sound.

With that much sensation, Kengo didn't have much endurance left. He warned Wataru, quickly saying "I'm coming, Wataru-junk." 

Wataru understood, pulling back to only his the head passed his lips. Despite his attempt, he wasn't as prepared as Kengo had been, and when Kengo did cum, he wasn't able to swallow enough and a good amount leaked onto his chin. He pulled back and coughed, frowning internally at what he saw as a failure, while Kengo immediately pulled forward onto his knees, using his shirt to clean Wataru's face. He was affectionate and concerned in his touches, asking "Are you alright, Wataru-kun?"

After a moment, Wataru nodded, though there was some guilt on his face. Kengo wrapped an arm supportively around Wataru's shoulder, grinning as bright as ever.

"You did great! You're really brave, you know. That's what true rock is about!"

Wataru couldn't help but smile at Kengo's usage of rock even now.

"Probably a good idea to bathe, though. Mind if I join you?'"

"Of course not." Wataru answered, shaking his head. Even though his face and hair were a mess, something he was aware he'd usually freak out over, it felt. . .Okay.

"Great! Afterwards, I'll cook for you, okay? I'm sure I can make somethin' good! I owe you anyway, you're always doin' stuff for me."

Wataru decided against protesting, focusing on his feelings instead. Somewhere behind the guilt of not swallowing and the sensation of being a beginner, he felt. . .Accomplished, maybe even affectionate towards Kengo. He didn't say it aloud, instead standing to head for the bathroom. Kengo followed, enthusiastically declaring "I'll help you set up this time!"


	3. In Which They Kiss

After they had given oral to each other, they shared their first kiss. A day had passed since the last act when they met up at the park.

Kengo had asked Wataru to come walk with him, cheerful to be able to spend a day in the sunlight. He'd laughed and bought ice cream, his treat in honor of Wataru's new forwardness. He'd wrapped an arm around Wataru's shoulder, talking loudly and excitedly about his time as a reckless teenager. 

"I broke a leg then, but my hands were fine! That's the part that counts!--Eh?" Kengo looked over at Wataru, who listened intently. "Wataru-san, you have ice cream on your face." He raised his hand to Wataru's jaw and touched his thumb to the side of his lip.

There was a moment when their skin touched that they felt the world around them go silent. Theirs eyes connected, and before either of them knew it, they were leaning in-- and when they did realize it, neither of them minded.

They kissed, short and a little awkward, but it left the couple smiling and giggling like teenage girls. Kengo didn't ever mention that Wataru hadn't had anything on his face, he'd just wanted the excuse to touch his skin. Wataru never mentioned that he didn't actually like ice cream that much.


	4. In Which They Make Out

Kengo always led their kissing. Like his hands, Wataru noticed that his lips were always slightly rough-- chapped because he didn't use chap stick, most definitely. 

It started out innocent enough. Wataru had invited Kengo over after their kiss at the park, requesting that they try it again in private. Kengo had laughed and agreed.

It was chaste, with Wataru's inexperience, but Kengo led it-- deepening the motion, focusing on Wataru's lips and breathing when he was this close, though he forced himself to take it slowly. He's heard the stories of Wataru's previous allergy to the world and he'd seen Wataru not recognize a guitar. The last thing he wanted was Wataru freaking out.

Wataru was the one to pull back, deciding when it was getting too much for him. He was smiling as he did.

"Did it rock you, Wataru-san?" Kengo asked with a prideful grin.

"Something like that."


	5. In Which They Talk About Sex

Their kissing slowly became more intense as time went on. There were several times when they would end up tangled in each other, laying together, usually with Kengo on top, entirely focused on every detail of one another. Every time it was cut short, by someone's arrival, Wataru needing to run off for a fangire attack, or just because they were tired.

Another few weeks passed like this-- the two bonding between the varying Fangire attacks. One night, when Kengo had come over for dinner (he wasn't opposed to the strange ingredients Wataru used, leftovers from his varnish work) he decided to ask the question that'd been on his mind.

"Hey, Wataru-san" he asked. Wataru looked up, mouth still full, though he swallowed quickly. "Have you thought about having sex? Like, with me?"

Wataru's head almost tilted, brow furrowed in confusion. "Sex. . ." He knew the word, the act. How children were born. "With another man?"

Kengo's shock at the question caused him to drop his fork onto his plate with a loud 'clang'.

"You've. . . Never heard of it?" 

Wataru shook his head innocently. It just wasn't something that had ever come up or interested him, at least not enough to persuade him to look into it. If it was Kengo, though. . .

"It's like. . . " Kengo thought. There wasn't a really attractive way to describe the act, not with his words. "It'd be easier to show you. After we eat, though." He grinned bright, regrabbing his fork. "If you want to, of course!"

Wataru nodded, a little embarrassed that he didn't know. They ate quietly, different emotions in the atmosphere. Kengo's eagerness and Wataru's curiosity were thick enough to feel. After they finished, the former took the dishes and rinsed them, stacking them neatly to be formally washed after the situation at hand.

Wataru had moved to the bed, and Kengo swallowed some, trying not to focus on sex with the location. He'd already accepted his feelings- He wanted Wataru, sexually, romantically, however Wataru was willing. He could only hope Wataru had any semblance of reciprocated feelings.

Kengo sat beside Wataru and pulled out his phone. It was a little more advanced than Wataru's, with charms hanging off in spades and a color screen. The browser was pulled up and various terms were entered into the search box. Wataru leaned towards Kengo to see better.

It didn't seem attractive, Wataru thought. There was sweat and more bodily fluids and a lot more contact.He cringed some before asking "Wouldn't that hurt?"

"It doesn't, really. Maybe a little if you're scared, but it's just the stretching that stings." Kengo replied, nonplussed. "If we do, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt, alright?"

"Promise?" Wataru asked.

"Promise." Kengo replied, smiling at the request. It was like a child's voice. He shifted his shoulders and extended his free hand, pinkie outstretched. "Pinkie promise with me."

Wataru interlocked their pinkies cheerfully, a little more relaxed. "Is it good?" He asked, as he pulled his hand away.

"I think it's pretty rockin'. I don't think everyone feels that way, though. Everyone's different, you know, all that stuff!"

Wataru nodded once more, understanding. It was. . . Awfully vague, and scary, but he trusted Kengo, but. . .

"Kengo-san, can we do it another night?" He asked, polite. "I want to get used to the idea."

The answer itself was enough for Kengo. He was overjoyed. "Of course! Any time! You don't have to, but if you do, wait until you're okay with it, okay?" He dropped his phone on the mattress and wrapped his arms around Wataru tightly. Wataru laughed.

They talked a while longer about things other than sex. They talked about the strange ingredients in tonight's food, about Nago, about the cute dog Master had. 

Eventually they parted, and Wataru eventually went to sleep. Only then did Kivat whisper from his perch in the violin-shaped house, "He's really growing up."


	6. In Which He Is Alone

After his discharge from the hospital and fight with Wataru, Kengo suddenly had a lot of time to spend jacking off. 

He felt bad. It was as though he Caesar betrayed by Brutus, his best friend. The first thing Kengo did, out of anger, was cut and dye his hair.

Wataru loved his hair. He liked to braid it when they were talking, and he adored the blonde streak running down his bangs. Wataru had woken Kengo up before because he'd found himself unable to sleep because he'd rather have his fingers on Kengo's scalp.

Maybe it calmed him, keeping his hands busy. After all, Wataru played violin, he was used to his hands being in motion often. Sitting still wasn't his style.

And now that part of him that Wataru had adored was gone. And Kengo felt regret.

It was a little late for that. The hair would grow back eventually. His relationship with Wataru, though. . .

Had Wataru really known about how the tendon had torn? How the repair could be done, but the cost was far more than Kengo could bear, and even if he could, there'd still be issues? He felt certain Wataru knew. He groaned as his arm burned, pausing his action to let it pass. Even jacking off was a hundred times more difficult now. 

"Why'd you have to let that happen, Wataru?" He said aloud. "I haven't got any talent goin' on, it's all learning. How am I gonna get back to living if my dream's crushed like this?" 

There was some part of him, slowly growing stronger, that wanted to hurt Wataru. He wanted to take the things that made him happy. He thought back to Mio.

She hadn't liked him at all. Kengo was too enthusiastic and loud for her. Wataru and her got along fine, though. . . They were quiet together, like a domestic couple.

He fought off the jealousy. He wasn't jealous of Wataru, not at all. Mio was wonderful, but he'd grown attached to Wataru. His jealous was for her. They'd spent so much time together, talking and bonding and kissing and fucking. He couldn't just forget. . .He wiped some tears from his eyes.

"What kind of man am I if I can't even get off without crying?!"


	7. In Which He Remembers (TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS IMPLIED SEXUAL ASSAULT/RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE BE WARY!

Kengo stared into the ceiling, slowly becoming aware of his body. The dull ache down his arm, the raising and falling of his chest, the callouses that still covered his hands.

It was nights like this that Kengo hated, where he had time to think to himself. Being with Wataru had made them almost nonexistent, but Wataru. . .He was a traitor, wasn't he? He hadn't told Kengo. His eyes drifted to the corner of the room, where his guitar remained, untouched since the fateful day.

He remembered a lot of things, though. He remembered joining bands and leaving bands for ages, being somewhat of a drifter, but generally accepted among the musical subgroups in Tokyo. 

He didn't remember when he'd started drinking. Younger than the legal age, for sure. He remembered the first time he'd smoked something. At a party he'd been invited to after a concert, someone's forced it into his hand and he was no one to refuse.

Kengo tried to remember the first time he slept with someone. It was a good while after he'd taken up the drugs they gave him, but he couldn't remember it for certain-- There were too many people, men, women, and it was dark. 

That'd happened many times. The losing control of himself and ending up with many people. The amount of times he'd had to go in for STD testing because he couldn't remember who his partners were or what kind of protection he'd used were astonishing.

He remembered one night in particular. A few months after he'd stopped drinking and taking strange drugs at parties (and most importantly ending up in drug and alcohol fueled orgies), he'd found himself at a bar, generally being social.

Someone who's face he recognized had approached him, invited him back to a hotel, and Kengo had rejected. The guy bought him a drink anyway, which Kengo avoided drinking until pressed to. He remembered waking up the next morning groggy and sick, laying in a bed in a hotel room he definitely didn't recognize. His muscles were sore and he was in pain. Kengo remembered finding as many of his clothes as he could and getting out. 

He never told anyone about it. He'd thought to himself a few times "If I was a girl, it would've been bad." But something about being a guy kept him from it.

That was the last time he'd had sex up until being with Wataru. His thought drifted to Wataru, to the taste and texture of his skin and body, to having the privileged of cuddling up to him at night, to every time they got to talk to each other.

It comforted him, soothed Kengo's heart, despite the storms of emotions (wondering about that night, why he hadn't kept an eye on his drink, why he'd taken a drink from someone else, why he'd not been a little more careful with that whip, why Wataru had done that. . .) inside his head.

The thing Kengo remembered most, right now, was Wataru holding his hand. He drifted off to eventual sleep with it in his mind, savoring the memories of Wataru's smooth fingers wrapped around his.


	8. In Which They Live Happily Ever After

Megumi and Nago were married, several months ago. They stood at the altar and Nago was too scared to even lean forward towards Megumi. Kengo had teased him about it later, and Nago had replied, "I would like to see you prove you wouldn't have frozen in front of your allies."

Kengo had called over poor, unsuspecting Wataru and kissed him. Nago glared. Megumi gasped and giggled. Master seemed cheerful about it. 

Up until then, no one had known for certain what was going on between them, save Shizuka (who had walked in on them more times than she would like to admit). From then on, Kengo wanted it to be clear. Wataru had been his friend, his true friend, and from then on, Kengo proclaimed them 'partners' (after asking if it was okay in a whisper, of course).

Kengo's hair grew. Slowly but surely. And soon, he could throw it into a ponytail or style it the way he once did. 

One night, as Wataru lay asleep on Kengo's bed, exhausted from the day's surprisingly non-sexual activities, Kengo stared his reflection down. He dared himself to say something, anything, and then he dug up his hair-styling supplies and went to worth on a section of the front of his bangs. 

When Wataru woke up, Kengo was asleep next to him, and in his drowsiness it took him a moment to notice. All at once, it clicked-- Kengo's hair had the familiar blonde streak in it.

For the first time in forever, Kengo was woken up to Wataru's fingers on his scalp.


End file.
